hfnhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Prospect Handbook 2010
Well gentleman, it's that time of year. I present to you the 4th annual HFNHL Prospect Handbook. The handbook, as in previous years, contains a Top 50 Prospect list, Organizational Rankings, and a top 10 prospect list for each team. For reference sake, here are 2009, 2008 and 2007's issues. Here's a review of how each was accumulated: 1. Top 50 List I had worked on a couple of these lists for HF in my time as a writer for them. I used the same method HF did. Thanks to those that sent in lists! They were Myself, Matt Kowalchuk, Sean Keogh, Zac Neice, Matt Gledhill, Dryden Lewis, and Ville.. Every player had their ranking averaged out. Players NOT receiving a ranking from a particular list would receive a ranking of 60 as part of their average from that list. To break ties, preference was given to the player who had received the highest individual ranking from a list. Ok, as per what constitutes a prospect, the following criteria was used: 1) Player must be 25 years OR younger as per December 31, 2010 (meaning 1985 and up born players are eligible). 2) Skaters cannot have played more than 50 games of NHL action previous to the 2010-11 NHL season. Goalies cannot have played more than 25 games. This means that current NHL rookies (ala Jeff Skinner) were still eligible! It also helps to explain why some players I received rankings for are not placed (e.g. Semen Varlamov with 26 games played) 3) Players can be on teams prospect lists or rosters. It does not matter. This is to allow any player eligible under the above criteria to be included, regardless of whether they have been signed as undraftees or depth(for example Mark Letestu). There was a total of 90 players who received a ranking! Players who did not manage to crack the top 50 list are listed in the Honorable Mentions category. The Honorable Mentions are broken down according to how many votes they received. 2. The Organizational Rankings This list was compiled completely by myself and thus it is strictly my opinion on the matter. Obviously there were a lot of close calls and a lot of these teams are pretty damn close. 3. Top 10 Prospects by Team Again these lists were compiled by accord of my own opinion, except for in the instance of players appearing on the top 50 list. They were obviously ranked accordingly. Obviously, similar to the top 50 list, the same prospect criteria were used. Without further delay, here is the finished product! __________________________________________________ ____________ HFNHL Top 50 Prospects 1. Taylor Hall 2. Jeff Skinner 3. Tyler Seguin 4. Alex Pietrangelo 5. John Carlson 6. Oliver Ekman Larsson 7. Logan Couture 8. Cam Fowler 9. Brayden Schenn 10. Jordan Eberle 11. Magnus Paajarvi Svensson 12. P.K. Subban 13. Derek Stepan 14. Jonathan Bernier 15. Ryan Johansen 16. Nino Niederreiter 17. Tyler Ennis 18. Alexander Burmistrov 19. Colin Wilson 20. Michal Neuvirth 21. Kevin Shattenkirk 22. Cody Hodgson 23. Jakub Markstrom 24. Travis Hamonic 25. Michael Grabner 26. Brett Connolly 27. David Rundblad 28. Erik Gudbranson 29. Jamie McBain 30. Nazem Kadri 31. Sergei Bobrovsky 32. Ryan Ellis 33. Marcus Johansson 34. Vladimir Tarasenko 35. Jared Cowen 36. Chris Kreider 37. Evgeny Kuznetsov 38. Mikael Granlund 39. Jack Campbell 40. Cory Schneider 41. Mikael Backlund 42. Jonathon Blum 43. Robin Lehner 44. Jake Allen 45. Joe Colborne 46. Brandon Gormley 47. Jaden Schwartz 48. Lars Eller 49. Nikita Filatov 50. Tim Erixon Honorable Mention (3 Votes) John Moore Jordan Caron Brad Marchand Zack Kassian Honorable Mention (2 Votes) Matias Tedenby Jakub Kindl Braden Holtby Tomas Tatar Zach Boychuk Andrei Loktionov Jacob Josefson Louis Leblanc Brendan Smith Jake Gardiner Honorable Mention (1 Vote) Jeremy Morin Keith Aulie Mark Letestu Nick Bjugstad Vyacheslav Voinov Alex Chiasson Joey Hishon Calvin de Haan Dmitri Orlov Charlie Coyle Marco Scandella Ryan McDonagh Patrice Cormier Luca Sbisa Jon Merrill James Reimer Eric Tangradi Scott Glennie Jakob Silfverberg Nathan Gerbe Derek Forbort Mark Visentin Luke Adam Kyle Palmieri Jeff Petry __________________________________________________ __________ HFNHL Organizational Rankings 1. Toronto Maple Leafs Strengths: Talk about high end talent. Three of the top 10 prospects and 5 players in the top 35. John Carlson and Oliver Ekman Larsson stand out at the top as two blueliners who can jump right into the big club's line up next year. Weaknesses: I think the most obvious weakness of the system is in net. While Tomas Vokoun is still manning the pipe for the pro club, he's a pending UFA who may end up being traded. What do the Leafs do if he walks or a trade doesn't present them with a suitable long term replacement? Top 10 Prospects: 1. John Carlson (5) 2. Oliver Ekman Larsson (6) 3. Brayden Schenn (9) 4. Nazem Kadri (30) 5. Vladimir Tarasenko (34) 6. Joey Hishon (HM 1) 7. Tyler Bozak 8. Jamie Arniel 9. Mathieu Perrault 10. Matt Corrente 2. New Jersey Devils Strengths: The Devils have continued to rebuild their prospect pool. Any time you add the 2nd overall pick in Tyler Seguin, that helps. The team has developed good depth and has high end skill. I particularly like the team's high end defensive prospects, Travis Hamonic and Jared Cowen, who could be beasts for the Devils in the future. Weaknesses: Not a lot wrong with this farm system right now. Being a stickler, Kevin Poulin had really developed as a goaltending prospect but has since undergone serious knee surgery. The team could really use another high end prospect at the position. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Tyler Seguin (3) 2. Travis Hamonic (24) 3. Jared Cowen (35) 4. Evgeny Kuznetsov (37) 5. Jeremy Morin (HM 1) 6. Emerson Etem 7. Nick Leddy 8. Kevin Poulin 9. Teemu Pulkkinen 10. Casey Cizikas 3. Calgary Flames Strengths: It's been a great year for Flames' prospects. The fact that this team is at the top of the HFNHL league and has such a good farm system is remarkable. Not only top end talent, but also depth. I absolutely love the team's collection of forwards who offer pretty much anything you'd want; from high end offensive guys, to power forwards, to strong two way players. Weaknesses: Jake Gardiner is a solid prospect on the back end (as is Jesse Blacker), but I'd like to see the team add a real quality defensive horse on the back end. If the team could add that defensive stalwart on defense, they'd really make this group even stronger. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Jeff Skinner (2) 2. Mikael Backlund (41) 3. Zack Kassian (HM 3) 4. Jake Gardiner (HM 2) 5. James Reimer (HM 1) 6. Scott Glennie (HM 1) 7. Eric Tangradi (HM 1) 8. Austin Watson 9. Alex Stalock 10. Anders Lee 4. Anaheim Ducks Strengths: The Ducks have a very solid prospect pool. It's deep and very well balanced. Quality prospects at nearly every position. I particularly like the speed at which the prospects play the game, a lot of good skaters in this group. Weaknesses: Who wouldn't like a big power forward, especially down the middle? The one criticism for the Ducks group is that they could really use a guy who can move bodies and put the puck in the net. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Magnus Paajarvi Svensson (11) 2. P.K. Subban (12) 3. Michael Grabner (25) 4. Jaden Schwartz (47) 5. Thomas Hickey 6. Martin Jones 7. Taylor Beck 8. Ty Wishart 9. Nick Bonino 10. Nicolas Deslauriers 5. Montreal Canadiens Strengths: The Habs have a lot of speedy, skilled forwards who can really produce offensively. They also have a couple really high quality physical defenseman prospects. Also, the depth in the organization remains a strength Weaknesses: One of the strengths of the team's prospect pool last time, is now a weakness. While the team has mobility and offense from the blueline on the big club, a quality offensive defenseman prospect could be a need. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Derek Stepan (13) 2. Erik Gudbranson (28) 3. Chris Kreider (36) 4. Joe Colborne (45) 5. Braden Holtby (HM 2) 6. Alex Chiasson (HM 1) 7. Dylan McIlrath 8. Drew Shore 9. Bud Holloway 10. Ludvig Rensveldt 6. Chicago Blackhawks Strengths: A lot of top end talent in Chicago. The biggest strength is definitely down the middle where Ryan Johansen, Marcus Johansson, and Tomas Tatar have a really good shot at becoming premier centers. Weaknesses: While Dryden Lewis has worked hard to replenish the teams prospect depth, I think there's still some work to be done (again improved though). On top of depth, the team could use a real top quality defenseman prospect. Some good under the radar guys, but no real bluechipper. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Jonathan Bernier (14) 2. Ryan Johansen (15) 3. Marcus Johansson (33) 4. Tomas Tatar (HM 2) 5. Charlie Coyle (HM 1) 6. Marco Scandella (HM 1) 7. Cody Eakin 8. Paul Postma 9. Julian Melchiori 10. Brett Bulmer 7. Phoenix Coyotes Strengths: Jon Blum, Brandon Gormley, and Mark Katic, assure the Yotes will have no problem producing offense from the back end (just as last year). Depth wise, the Coyotes are very solid too, with a bevy of quality prospects. Weaknesses: This team has a lot of the areas covered, however with Steve Mason's career taking a bit of a bump lately, and Dustin Tokarski being the only real solid prospect, maybe it would be wise to add more depth and quality to the organization in goal. A big, hard nosed power forward winger could be good for this team moving forward too. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Tyler Ennis (17) 2. Cody Hodgson (22) 3. Jonathon Blum (42) 4. Brandon Gormley (46) 5. Matt Calvert 6. Marcus Foligno 7. Mark Katic 8. Dustin Tokarski 9. Brendan Ranford 10. Ryan Martindale 8. Washington Capitals Strengths: The team has completely re-modeled their prospect list with trades in the last few months. The depth of the farm system has vastly improved, in addition to owning some top end talent. The biggest strength is on defense, where McBain, de Haan and Orlov provide the team with a chance at developing three premier offensive defenseman. Weaknesses: The Capitals traded their goaltender of the future, but didn't really get a quality goaltending prospect back. As a result, the cupboard is bare at the position for Washington and is definitely something that needs to be addressed. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Brett Connolly (26) 2. Jamie McBain (29) 3. Calvin de Haan (HM 1) 4. Dmitri Orlov (HM 1) 5. Zac Dalpe 6. Ryan Stoa 7. Linus Omark 8. Carter Ashton 9. Zach Hamill 10. Brian Dumoulin 9. Los Angeles Kings Strengths: I think I said this last time, but anytime you've got 3 of the best offensive defenseman prospects in the league, you should be happy (especially with Alex Goligoski on the pro club). Mobility and offense from the back end is a clear strength. Weaknesses: Not really a significant goaltending prospect to be found, a future goalie to push Cam Ward wouldn't hurt the system. The Kings could also stand to add a top quality center prospect. With another high pick draft selection coming this year, I'd look for them to go down the middle. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Alex Pietrangelo (4) 2. Ryan Ellis (32) 3. Brad Marchand (HM 3) 4. Brendan Smith (HM 2) 5. Jared Knight 6. Bill Sweatt 7. Teemu Hartikainen 8. Colby Cohen 9. Zach Hyman 10. Alex Guptill 10. Philadelphia Flyers Strengths: Anytime you've got the league's top prospect, you have to consider that a strength. With Taylor Hall and El Nino on the wing, the team is set to produce offensively for some time. Also, with Matt Hackett and Scott Wedgewood in net, I like the team's goalie prospects. Weaknesses: While I think the Flyers could stand to add more depth and quality to their defense corps, I think the most pressing need of the organization moving forward is a playmaking center. With John Tavares, Taylor Hall and El Nino in the fold, someone is going to have to feed them the puck. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Taylor Hall (1) 2. Nino Niederreiter (16) 3. Matt Hackett 4. Martin Marincin 5. Drayson Bowman 6. Bob Sanguinetti 7. Marcus Kruger 8. Jim O’Brien 9. Jordan Weal 10. Scott Wedgewood 11. St. Louis Blues Strengths: Another really solid and well balanced pool with good players at every position. There is some high end offensive talent, some sand paper on the blueline and a couple decent goaltending prospects. Weaknesses: I think if you had to pick something, it would probably be another quality scorer on the wing. The team is pretty solid down the middle, but outside of Jordan Eberle, could really use another quality wing prospect. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Jordan Eberle (10) 2. Lars Eller (48) 3. Jordan Caron (HM 3) 4. Jhonas Enroth 5. Roman Josi 6. Andrew MacDonald 7. Maxim Goncharov 8. Ian Cole 9. Reilly Smith 10. Kevin Hayes 12. Vancouver Canucks Strengths: The Nucks' prospects have had a solid year. The team has to be happy with the progression of their farm system. I think the biggest strength is on defense where Rundblad, Petry, Ekholm, Braun, Falk, among others look like potential NHL players. Weaknesses: In talking with Nucks management, it seems that they could really use a strong offensive player down the middle. In the coming years, it seems unlikely that the team will be able to keep the likes of Malkin, Staal and others together. If the team could draft a real top end center, it might give them more cap flexibility down the road. Top 10 Prospects: 1. David Rundblad (27) 2. Jake Allen (44) 3. Luke Adam (HM 1) 4. Kyle Palmieri (HM 1) 5. Jeff Petry (HM 1) 6. Mattias Ekholm 7. Beau Bennett 8. Justin Braun 9. Justin Falk 10. Jerry D’Amigo 13. Colorado Avalanche Strengths: The explosion of Logan Couture has really elevated this prospect list from last year. Couture leads a strong group of forward prospects, who've got some good offensive potential. Weaknesses: Just like last year, the biggest weakness lies on defense. Tyson Barrie and Steve Kampfer (amongst others in the pipeline) are solid prospects, but the Avs really lack a high end defensive prospect who is a sure bet to play a top 3 future role for the team. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Logan Couture (7) 2. Robin Lehner (43) 3. Jakob Silfverberg (HM 1) 4. Nathan Gerbe (HM 1) 5. Kyle Clifford 6. Dana Tyrell 7. Tyson Barrie 8. Steven Kampfer 9. Richard Panik 10. Nick Palmieri 14. Columbus Blue Jackets Strengths: The team has a solid group of forward and defense prospects. A mix of skill and grit makes this a very complete group. Some real darkhorse guys like offensive defenseman Justin Schultz. Weaknesses: Even with Semen Varlamov manning the net for the future, the team's goaltending cupboard is somewhat bare. Putting all your eggs in one basket might not be the best approach. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Zach Boychuk (HM 2) 2. Andrei Loktionov (HM 2) 3. Ryan McDonagh (HM 1) 4. Patrice Cormier (HM 1) 5. Dylan Olsen 6. Justin Schultz 7. Mats Zuccarello-Aasen 8. Jason Zucker 9. Blake Geoffrion 10. Devante Smith Pelly 15. New York Islanders Strengths: Some prospect graduations have hurt this pool a bit, but they remain solid. Definitely a lot of talent on offense with some real boom or bust types. Weaknesses: Again, Tyler Myers and Cody Franson have graduated, but outside Keith Aulie, this team could really use another quality defenseman prospect. Especially a quality puck mover. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Mikael Granlund (38) 2. Nikita Filatov (49) 3. Mattias Tedenby (HM 2) 4. Keith Aulie (HM 1) 5. Chet Pickard 6. Kyle Beach 7. Riley Sheahan 8. Garrett Wilson 9. Ryan O’Marra 10. Brett Sonne 16. Minnesota Wild Strengths: I really like the future in goal for this team with Visentin and Ben Bishop. Both guys look like they could develop into solid HFNHL netminders. On defense, the team is solid too, with the likes of Fowler, McNabb, and Weber. Weaknesses: I think this team could really use a franchise type forward. A real dynamic offensive player. With the team in the gutter this season, the first overall pick is a distinct possibility. A Sean Couturier or Ryan Nugent Hopkins would be fantastic for this franchise. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Cam Fowler (8) 2. Mark Visentin (HM 1) 3. Brayden McNabb 4. Nic Deschamps 5. Yannick Weber 6. Brock Nelson 7. Ben Bishop 8. Linden Vey 9. Patrick McNeill 10. Louis Mark-Aubry 17. Nashville Predators Strengths: The strength of the team's prospect list is definitely on the blueline IMO. There isn't a guy who jumps out at you from the list as a bluechipper, but you've got solid depth and a chance at developing some good talent for the big club. Weaknesses: Similar to last year, I think you have to look at the lack of a high end offensive player at forward. Some size, some skill, but the forward group really lacks a gamebreaker. The drafting of Louis Leblanc was big, but I'm not convinced he's going to be a high scoring NHL forward. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Jakub Markstrom (23) 2. Louis Leblanc (HM 2) 3. Jonathan Merrill (HM 1) 4. Sami Vatanen 5. Colton Teubert 6. Phil McRae 7. Cody Coloubef 8. Simon Hjalmarsson 9. Matt Taormina 10. Rhett Rakhshani 18. Boston Bruins Strengths: With Kevin Shattenkirk and Slava Voinov, I think the future of the Bruins defense is in good hands. Both have high upsides as NHL defenders. Shattenkirk can actually step right into the team's line up next year. Weaknesses: Depth has become a real weakness in the Bruins system (and on the parent club). Outside of Peter Holland, I'm not blown away by any of the team's forward prospects either. With the Bruins poor start this year, they could really use that bluechip prospect in the lottery. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Kevin Shattenkirk (21) 2. Cory Schneider (40) 3. Vyacheslav Voinov (HM 1) 4. Peter Holland 5. Aaron Palushaj 6. Mark Stone 7. Corey Tropp 8. Cade Fairchild 9. Alex Hutchings 10. Dustin Kohn 19. New York Rangers Strengths:The Rangers have a solid group of forward prospects lead by Colin Wilson. Good depth and some potential to develop top 6 forwards. Weaknesses: With the team's trade of Tim Thomas, you have to wonder if the Rags plan on trying to acquire a quality goaltending prospect, which the team really lacks. I think the team could also use a real mean defensive prospect, a solid stay at home guy with size. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Colin Wilson (19) 2. Jakub Kindl (HM 2) 3. Mark Letestu (HM 1) 4. Quinton Howden 5. Evgeni Dadonov 6. Shawn Lalonde 7. Dustin Jeffrey 8. Riley Nash 9. Carl Hagelin 10. Marc-Andre Bourdon 20. Pittsburgh Penguins Strengths: I think the Pens have done well to find balance on their prospect list. Some solid high end prospects at each position. With Neuvirth and Nilsson in net, the Pens seem set in goal especially (along with Bryzgalov on the big club). Weaknesses: The team just needs to continue to add depth to fill out their organization. That includes top end talent, but with only 2 seconds (likely late ones), shrewd drafting will have to unearth some quality. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Michal Neuvirth (20) 2. John Moore (HM 3) 3. Nick Bjugstad (HM 1) 4. Jordan Schroeder 5. Alex Petrovic 6. Anton Rodin 7. Nick Petrecki 8. Anders Nilsson 9. Kevin Connauton 10. Jimmy Hayes 21. Detroit Red Wings Strengths: The Wings have done a good job of accumulating some forwards who could have long NHL careers as contributing players. There might not be a real high end guy, but solid depth. Weaknesses: I really think you have to look at the lack of goaltending in the pipeline. King Henrik isn't going to be around forever. It doesn't hurt to have a quality young goalie in the system. I know Mr. Niece doesn't believe in drafting goalies high, but his method of drafting them late hasn't turned out any pure gems either (copied from last year's handbook, come on Drew)! Top 10 Prospects: 1. Jacob Josefson (HM 2) 2. Luca Sbisa (HM 1) 3. Brett MacLean 4. Adam Henrique 5. Mike Santorelli 6. Ryan Spooner 7. Chris Terry 8. Brandon McMillan 9. Gustav Nyquist 10. Charles Olivier-Roussel 22. Dallas Stars Strengths: Dallas has done a good job to replenish it's farm system through trades and the draft. I particularly like the team's future defense in Erixon, Brodie, Mitera, Plante, and Connelly. Weaknesses: The drafting of Burmistrov last year helped to give the team a future franchise forward, but more work is needed. This is particularly true on the wing, where the team could use a premier scoring option to be the future finisher to Burmistrov's passes. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Alexander Burmistrov (18) 2. Tim Erixon (50) 3. T.J. Brodie 4. Greg Nemisz 5. Mark Mitera 6. Erik Haula 7. Alex Plante 8. Brian Connelly 9. Michael Hutchinson 10. Ryan Bourque 23. Carolina Hurricanes Strengths: With Jack Campbell, Olivier Roy, and Justin Peters, you have to like the team's odds of developing a starting HFNHL netminder. While they've all had their struggles this year, long term they should be fine. Weaknesses: The team really needs to add high end prospects at the forward position. Curtis Hamilton looks like a quality pick from the last draft, but a quality center who can lead this team would be a great addition. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Jack Campbell (39) 2. Mark Pysyk 3. Patrick Wiercioch 4. Curtis Hamilton 5. Olivier Roy 6. John McFarland 7. Stanislav Galiev 8. Justin Peters 9. Brock Beukeboom 10. Jesse Joensuu 24. Edmonton Oilers Strengths: The team's strength is definitely on the blueline. Some real good size and two way play there with the likes of Forbort, Despres, Ellerby and Bortuzzo. Weaknesses: The team definitely needs to start adding high quality offensive players to their prospect list. Whether it be on the wing, or down the middle, the team needs some high end talent at forward. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Derek Forbort (HM 1) 2. Simon Despres 3. Keaton Ellerby 4. Ryan Howse 5. Robert Bortuzzo 6. Calvin Pickard 7. Brandon Pirri 8. Anton Lander 9. Michael Stone 10. Taylor Chorney 25. Florida Panthers Strengths: As always, the strength of Florida's prospect pool is depth. You have to think that there are some guys on this list who will develop into quality NHL players. This is particularly true on defense where the team has accumulated some real quality and quantity. Weaknesses: With some big trades in the past year or so, the team's prospect pool has taken a hit. The biggest weakness is down the middle where the team could really use some quality prospects. With 2 first rounders and 2 second rounders (right now high 2nd's), the team has a chance to address that issue. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Tyler Toffoli 2. Jake Muzzin 3. David Savard 4. Matt Donovan 5. Christian Thomas 6. Taylor Dohetry 7. Mark Cundari 8. Mike Murphy 9. Brandon Kozun 10. Benn Ferriero 26. Buffalo Sabres Strengths: Goaltending depth is definitely the strength of the Sabres system. While the team doesn't really have a bluechipper, the quality of the depth is still there. One of Lindback, Koskinen, Mrazek, Smith or others should develop into an NHL level goaltender who can take some pressure off of Ryan Miller. Weaknesses: While the Sabres have some decent depth, the team must long for the days when they had a bounty of bluechip prospects. This is particularly true at forward where the team could desperately use a talent injection. What better way to get cap relief then to start developing talent again. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Anders Lindback 2. Stefan Elliott 3. Tyler Pitlick 4. Mark Fayne 5. Mikko Koskinen 6. Petr Mrazek 7. Mark Barberio 8. David Ullstrom 9. Jeremy Smith 10. Keith Seabrook 27. Ottawa Senators Strengths: Sergei Bobrovsky? A great find for the organization (or perhaps great luck), that they've got what appears to be a top quality prospect. Unfortunately, it's at the position the team needs least (with Roberto Luongo in net). Weaknesses: With a new GM in town, the team really needs to address the lack of prospect depth in the organization. Ideally, adding a top end skating prospect would be nice, but without a first rounder this year, that seems unlikely for now unless the team undergoes a rebuild. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Sergei Bobrovsky (31) 2. James Wright 3. Cory Emmerton 4. Jeff Costello 5. Alex Theriau 6. Dannick Paquette 7. Drew Mackenzie 8. Matthieu Brodeur 9. Jason Akeson 10. Kendal McFaull 28. Tampa Bay Lightning Strengths: There are some interesting prospects on Tampa's list. There are a few character forwards who could have lengthy NHL careers, like Jarnkrok, and Della Rovere Weaknesses: This team really needs to start producing top end talent, as a borderline playoff team in recent years, the best thing that's happening to them now is that they're competing for the first overall pick. That injection of a bluechipper will be big for the system and the future of the team which should be rebuilding. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Calle Jarnkrok 2. Alexander Salak 3. Adam Almquist 4. Johan Harju 5. Stefan Della Rovere 6. Blake Kessel 7. Carl Soderberg 8. Fredrik Petterson-Wentzel 9. Nick Larson 10. Scott Stajcer 29. San Jose Sharks Strengths: The Sharks have some good size at forward and a lot of character type guys who could develop into useful NHL players. Weaknesses: Depth has definitely become an issue among the team's prospect pool. Not only depth, but top end talent as there isn't anyone in this organization who jumps out as a future legitimate HFNHL contributor. This is particularly true on defense where Brandon Burlon is really the team's only solid option. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Brandon Burlon 2. Casey Wellman 3. Marek Viedensky 4. A.J. Jenks 5. Phil Grubauer 6. Mitch Wahl 7. Mike Hoeffel 8. Brad Malone 9. Luke Moffat 10. Nick Ross 30. Atlanta Thrashers Strengths: I'm really not sure. At least they've got top end young talent on the roster! Weaknesses: Everything. You know your prospect pool is not very good when I've got to include players not even on NHL deals in the minors in your top 10. The Thrashers need to start filling out their organization by adding more legitimate prospects. The next step for this organization will be adding talent to play with the likes of Stamkos and Doughty. Top 10 Prospects: 1. Adam Comrie 2. Jesper Fasth 3. Andrei Zubarev 4. Chris DiDomenico 5. Robin Figren 6. Stephen MacAuley 7. Brady Calla 8. Justin Falk 9. Taylor Ellington 10. Paul Baier